Cherished
by Earth
Summary: Seth muses on the future of the Kaiba brotherood and the similarities and differences between it and a similiar one he shared in the past.


A/N: Geh. This is what listening to Evanesence does I guess. Just a slight bit uf what could be interpreted as Seth/Yami Yugi at the end. Thought I warn you just in case.   
  
Warning: very bizarre. Written in an hour with little editing.  
  
Disclaimer: No own, No profit, no sue.  
  
   
  
   
  
Seto is helping Mokuba do his homework. They are curled up together on the couch, Mokuba tucked neatly into his brother's side as Seto explains the oh-so-illusive concept of fractions once again. The eleven year old's face screws up, he's become lost again. The elder sighs, and starts over, his patience infinite.   
  
Seth watches them from his place on the armchair opposite, his eyes soft yet sad. Perhaps it is the fact that the other half of his soul is so rarely this relaxed and open, or perhaps it is because he mourns the memory of once doing the same for another long ago.  
  
~*~  
  
He took the boys hands in his own.   
  
"You have to focus."  
  
"I am focusing!"  
  
Seth chuckled, "then focus harder, little cousin, or else this lesson will never be over and we'll never leave this room."  
  
~*~  
  
The homework has been forgotten, now both brothers are content to simply sit next to each other on the couch, enjoying each other's presence. Seto talks idly of his plans for his company, normally Seth would listen in, running a corporation, he has found, is much like running a country, and he enjoys putting his knowledge of one to the other. But tonight his attention is focused on Mokuba. The way he looks up at Seto with adoring eyes, and hangs on his every word. He studies the way the light catches the dark grey irises, the way they reflect the light from end table lamp and the light from the fire burning in the fireplace. He marvels at the fact that at any angle and in any light, Mokuba's eyes are never dark.  
  
His cousin had eyes like that, he remembers, bright ruby that flashed in the light of the desert sun and sparkled with the mirth of youth. Seth sighs, now his cousin's eyes are always dark. Brooding crimson, laced with shadows. Ancient and sad.  
  
He doesn't speak of it, but sometimes watching Seto and Mokuba is more than he can stand. Sometimes he gets jealous, sometimes he wants to rant and scream at Seto that it's never going to last. He wants to laugh at the blind trust and complete faith that the brothers have in one another. No two people, no matter how close they may seem, are safe from the seeds of doubt.   
  
One day Seto's worst nightmare will come true, someone or something will happen, and Mokuba won't need him anymore. He'll no longer be adored, or listened to, or worshipped. He'll be challenged, distanced, and turned away from. Seto will stop being Mokuba's cherished big brother and mentor, idol and role model and simply become his brother. Older yes, but not necessarily wiser or stronger.   
  
Just like he went from being a cherished older cousin, to being nothing more than one of several high priests, treated no more or less than any other. Went from being the only one he went to, to being one of many advisors, listened too, yes, but often ignored as well.   
  
Will Seto be able to handle his brother's betrayal, he wonders. Because it will hurt, this Seth knows, it will hurt like nothing ever has or ever will.  
  
Mokuba has fallen asleep.  
  
Seth watches as Seto takes the small boy into his arms, lifting him carefully and ever so gently.  
  
Where will you go? He wants to ask, when Mokuba no longer needs you? What will you do? Will you throw yourself into a quest for power as I did? Will you push at him, pull at him, do anything and everything to try to get him to notice you? And what will you do when he turns cold eyes upon you? Seth shivers, what will you do when you see that he doesn't want you anymore?  
  
Seto stops at the doorway, looking back over his shoulder.  
  
//Whatever comes, I'll meet it when it does. But I know that no matter what, there will never come a day when Mokuba or I don't need each other.//  
  
Their gazes lock across the room, old and young, priest and businessman, both who are or were at one point, the centre of someone's world. Seto's expression softens,  
  
//And perhaps one day you'll see that not once did he ever not want you…//  
  
~*~  
  
The Game Shop's lights shine brightly in the darkened street, welcoming any who wished to stop. Yuugi greets him at the door, wordlessly leading him inside. He wonders if Seto has called ahead, or perhaps Yuugi simply knew why he was here, as though he had been expecting it.   
  
Yuugi leads him to a door, and with a smile of encouragement, motions for him to enter. He gives a small smile of thanks, which the small boy returns, before vanishing back downstairs. Seth holds his breath and enters the small room.  
  
He is sitting at the window, his concentration fixed on the open book before him, such that he doesn't look up as Seth enters. Seth takes the moment to study him, small form clothed in dark colours, curled up like the cat Seth used to joke he was on the window seat. His eyes glimmer darkly in the light of the streetlamp outside. A small glimmer, a scrap of the child he once was.   
  
He makes no acknowledgement of Seth's presence until Seth slides in behind him, wrapping his arms firmly around the slender waist. The comforting way he used to hold him back then. He stiffens, but Seth only holds on tighter, pleading wordlessly for him to stay. The tension relaxes, and after a few moments He leans back into Seth, once small hand coming to rest with the priest's, fingers interlacing with each other.   
  
Seth loses track of how long they stay like that, simply content in each other's embrace. He tips the small chin towards him, looking down into deep crimson eyes which hold understanding, trust, an apology and an acceptance and, above it all, a promise.   
  
And he thinks he can see just a flash of sun touched ruby in their depths.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
